blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Wings of Judgment
is the seventh episode of BlazBlue: Alter Memory. Plot Short summary Noel informs Makoto that she has found Tsubaki, who tries to persuade Noel to go back with her, hoping that it can prevent the death sentence of Noel, but Noel wants Tsubaki to give her time so that she can figure out about the things that are happening around her, as well as her past. Tsubaki gets angry when Noel mentions that Ragna could possibly the “good guy” and that Control Organization may be the “bad guy” and begins to don the Sealed Armament: Izayoi. Tsubaki begins attacking Noel who blocks with Bolverk. When Noel tells her that Bolverk does not exist to shoot her friends, Tsubaki appears to be shaken, only for Hazama to mess with Tsubaki’s mind again, telling her that Noel took everything from her and that she must not exist, which makes Tsubaki angry at Noel. After Rachel leads Ragna to Relius, he is shocked after Relius mentions that Noel is the Prime Field No.12 whom he created. Tsubaki releases the limiters of Izayoi and rushes at Noel but is blocked by Ragna. Tsubaki suddenly realizes that her sight has been affected and runs off while Noel chases after her. After catching up with Tsubaki, Tsubaki tells Noel that she will pretend that she did not see Noel today and leaves. At the end of the episode, Makoto finally arrives and finds Noel alone. Noel then begins to cry in Makoto’s arms. Long summary Noel informs Makoto that she has found Tsubaki. Despite the static, Tager informs Kokonoe that he has located two traces of the Blue which are probably on the higher levels where Tager begins to head to. Tsubaki tries to persuade Noel to go back with her, hoping that it can prevent the death sentence of Noel, but Noel wants Tsubaki to give her time so that she can figure out about the things that are happening around her, as well as her past. Tsubaki gets angry when Noel mentions that Ragna could possibly the “good guy” and that Control Organization may be the “bad guy”. Rachel appears in front of Ragna, telling him to follow her, while Makoto rushes to find Noel and Tsubaki, who begins to don the Sealed Armament: Izayoi. Rachel brings Ragna to Relius, who is on a platform watching Noel and Tsubaki. Relius says that he came to see his “creation”, who was supposed to be a defective unit yet became the Successor of the Blue. Ragna gets irritated, thinking that he had followed Rachel for nothing. However, he hears Noel’s voice and realizes that she is under the platform they were on. Tsubaki begins attacking Noel, who blocks with Bolverk. However, Noel hesitates to pull the trigger and is rammed by Tsubaki’s book-shield. Noel then says that Bolverk doesn’t exists to shoot her friends which made Tsubaki regret what she did. Ragna is shocked after Relius mentions that Noel is the Prime Field No.12 whom he created. Hazama begins to mess with Tsubaki’s mind again, telling her that Noel took everything from her, that she should be hating Noel instead of treating her as a friend. Hazama tells Tsubaki that Noel is not supposed to exist in the world and as a result, Noel had become Jin’s secretary instead of Tsubaki, hence Noel, being the one who took everything from Tsubaki, must not exist. Tsubaki begins to be fuming with anger as Hazama stops speaking to Tsubaki’s mind and states that Tsubaki is nothing but a tool to awaken Noel. Tsubaki continues her assault on Noel, who ends up being controlled by Bolverk and strikes back, downing Tsubaki with her Type V: Assault Through. Tsubaki then releases the limiters of Izayoi and charges at Noel, only to be stopped by Ragna. Relius appears as well, grabs Noel by the neck and says that she may be the Successor of the Blue, she is still a defective unit, before leaving. Tsubaki, who suddenly realizes that her sight has begun to deteriorate due to the Izayoi, runs off with Noel chasing after her. Rachel asks Ragna to think about what he would do about Noel after realizing what Noel actually was and teleports away. Hazama, who is in a lift with Phantom, is irritated by the fact that Tsubaki was utterly useless since both Tsubaki and Noel were okay and that Jin’s death has also been avoided. Noel catches up with Tsubaki and talks with her. Tsubaki tells Noel that she will pretend that she had not seen Noel today and leaves. Tager tells Kokonoe that he has confirmed the traces to be on the higher levels. Kokonoe tells him to continue tracking the traces and he may get to rendezvous with one of their collaborators – Makoto. Kokonoe also mentions that the static is due to the Izayoi. The episode ends when Makoto finally reaches the scene, only to find Noel sulking alone. Noel runs towards Makoto and begins to cry in her arms. Appearances Locations *13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi **Kagutsuchi Port **Cathedral **Hanging Gardens Weapons *Large sword *Detonator: Ignis *Sealed Armament: Izayoi *Demon Guns: Bolverk Fights *Noel Vermillion versus Tsubaki Yayoi Trivia *The title of the episode is a reference to the name of Tsubaki’s unit, the 0th Division: Wings of Judgment. *Noel’s beret was knocked off during the battle with Tsubaki. However, when Makoto found Noel, she had her beret back on. Due to how the story went, it is unlikely that Noel had returned for the beret, especially since Noel had been chasing after Tsubaki. *During the battle between Tsubaki and Noel, Noel’s black pupils from her green eyes became blue before Tsubaki knocks her beret with her Judgment Art: Strike of the One That Flashes. Due to the control of her Event Weapon, she defeats Tsubaki with three blows and Type V: Assault Through. *The preview of the next episode is again another reference to the BlazBlue Radio series where Ragna’s seiyū, Tomokazu Sugita, occasionally pretends to be Tsubaki’s Izayoi and talks. *During Tager’s last appearance, his white streak of hair is missing. Navigation Category:Episodes